Predefinição:Navbox quests FNV
} |editlink =Navbox quests FNV |options =wraplinks |title =[[Quests do Fallout: New Vegas|Quests do Fallout: New Vegas]] |headerA =Principais |groupA1 =Ato 1 |contentA1 =Ain't That a Kick in the Head Back in the Saddle By a Campfire on the Trail They Went That-a-Way Ring-a-Ding-Ding! |groupA2 =Ato 2 |contentA2 =Wild Card (Wild Card: Ace in the Hole, Change in Management, You and What Army?, Side Bets, Finishing Touches) The House Always Wins (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII) Render Unto Caesar Et Tumor, Brute? Things That Go Boom Kings' Gambit For the Republic, Part 2 You'll Know It When It Happens/Arizona Killer |groupA3 =Ato 3 |contentA3 =No Gods, No Masters All or Nothing Veni, Vidi, Vici Eureka! |headerB =Secundárias |groupB1 =New California Republic |contentB1 =Anywhere I Wander Back in Your Own Backyard Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues Boulder City Showdown Can You Find it in Your Heart? Climb Ev'ry Mountain Don't Tread on the Bear! Emergency Radio Eye for an Eye Flags of Our Foul-Ups Hard Luck Blues I Don't Hurt Anymore I Put a Spell on You Keep Your Eyes on the Prize Medical Mystery No, Not Much Pressing Matters Restoring Hope Return to Sender That Lucky Old Sun The White Wash There Stands the Grass Three-Card Bounty We Will All Go Together You Can Depend on Me |groupB2 =Caesar's Legion |contentB2 =Beware the Wrath of Caesar! Caesar's Favor Caesar's Foe Caesar's Hire Cold, Cold Heart I Hear You Knocking The Finger of Suspicion We Are Legion |groupB3 =The Strip |contentB3 =Beyond the Beef Bye Bye Love Classic Inspiration How Little We Know Pheeble Will Talent Pool The House Has Gone Bust! The Moon Comes Over the Tower |groupB4 =Freeside & Outer Vegas |contentB4 =Birds of a Feather Bleed Me Dry Debt Collector G.I. Blues High Times Someone to Watch Over Me The Coyotes Wang Dang Atomic Tango |groupB5 =Boomers |contentB5 =Ant Misbehavin' Sunshine Boogie Volare! Young Hearts |groupB6 =Great Khans |contentB6 =Aba Daba Honeymoon Cry Me a River Don't Make a Beggar of Me Oh My Papa |groupB7 =Powder Gang |contentB7 =Booted I Fought the Law Run Goodsprings Run Why Can't We Be Friends? |groupB8 =Brotherhood of Steel |contentB8 =Eyesight to the Blind Still in the Dark Tend to Your Business |groupC1 =Outras |contentC1 =Come Fly With Me Crazy, Crazy, Crazy Ghost Town Gunfight Guess Who I Saw Today Left My Heart My Kind of Town The Legend of the Star and A Valuable Lesson Unfriendly Persuasion Wheel of Fortune |groupC2 =Quests de Companions |contentC2 =ED-E My Love For Auld Lang Syne Heartache by the Number I Could Make You Care I Forgot to Remember to Forget Nothin' But a Hound Dog One for My Baby |groupC3 =Quests não marcadas |contentC3 =A Bit of Slap and Tickle A Final Plan for Esteban Access Powers All Fired Up! An Ear to the Ground Andy and Charlie Arizona Scavenger Barton the Fink Bear Necessities Big Winner (Atomic Wrangler, The Gomorrah, The Tops, Ultra-Luxe, Vikki & Vance) Bounty Killer (I, II) Brotherhood Bond (I, II) Caching in at the Cove Cajoling a Cudgel Claws Mended Claws Out Dealing with Contreras Defacing the Humble Stone Democracy Inaction Don't Poke at the Bear! Eddie's Emissary Exhumin' Nature Fight Night Flogging a Dead Corpse Friend of the Followers Gland for Some Home Cooking Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Hat's Entertainment Help for Halford Hidden Valley computer virus Highway to the Danger Zone (I, II) Honorary Rocketeer I Love Bananas Iron and Stealing Keith's Caravan Charade Laurifer Gladiator Lenk's Bad Debts Lily and Leo Long-Term Care Malleable Mini Boomer Minds Maud's Muggers Meeting an Equal Missing a Few Missiles Most Wanted Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans Old School Ghoul A Pair of Dead Desperados (I, II) Papers, Please Pistol Packing Playing on the Old Joana Poor Meat Never Makes Good Soup Powder to the People Power to the People Razzle Dazzle! Reach for the Sky, Mister! Rest and Resupply Ringo's Caravan Rules Rotface's Loose Lips Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy The Screams of Brahmin Silus Treatment Short-Term Treatment Smooth-Talking Criminal The Star Showdown Strategic Nuclear Moose Straus Calls Strip Search Suits You, Sarah Tags of Our Fallen A Team of Moronic Mercenaries Thought for the Day Tourist Traipse Trudy's Radio Repair A Trusted Aide Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? We Must Stop Beating Like This We Must Stop Meeting Like This Wind-Brahmin Wrangler You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs You Make Me Feel Like a Woman |headerD =Add-on |groupD1 =''Dead Money'' |contentD1 =Sierra Madre Grand Opening! Find Collars (8: "Dog", 12: Christine, 14: Dean Domino) Fires in the Sky Strike Up the Band Mixed Signals Trigger the Gala Event Put the Beast Down Last Luxuries Curtain Call at the Tampico Heist of the Centuries Big Winner, Sierra Madre |groupD2 =''Honest Hearts'' |contentD2 =A Family Affair Arrival at Zion Bighorners of the Eastern Virgin Chaos in Zion Civilized Man's Burden Crush the White Legs Deliverer of Sorrows Departing Paradise Flight from Zion Gathering Storms Gone Fishin' Happy Trails Expedition Prisoners of War Retake the Bridge River Monsters Rite of Passage Roadside Attraction Sanctity of the Dead The Advance Scouts The Treacherous Road The Grand Staircase Tourist Trap |groupD3 =''Old World Blues'' |contentD3 = All My Friends Have Off Switches A Brain's Best Friend Coming Out of Her Shell Field Research He Came... And Went Influencing People Midnight Science Fiction Feature! Old World Blues On The Same Wavelength Picking Your Brains Project X-13 Sonic Emitter Upgrade Welcome to the Big Empty What's In A Name? When Visitors Attack X-2: Strange Transmissions! X-8 Data Retrieval Test X-8: High School Horror! X-13: Attack of the Infiltrator! |groupD4 =''Lonesome Road'' |contentD4 =The Reunion The Silo The Job The Launch The Tunnelers The Divide The Courier The End The Apocalypse }} Categoria:Predefinições Navbox ru: Шаблон:Navbox квесты в FNV